Resistance
by Naomi-Misora
Summary: Naomi aims to shoot at one of the most dangerous criminals of all times. When the time came, what does she decide to do? He deserves to die, damn it, she thought to herself as she pushed all her morals aside. Naomi x B.


**Resistance **

**x**-_x_-**x**

All was still and calm as Naomi quietly slid her slim body against a brick wall. Her quick eyes scanned the vacant premises as she tried to scope out an outline of a figure. She kept her breathing to the bare minimum, doing her best to keep as quiet as she possibly could. The dark shadow hid her body as she pressed her hands harder against the wall with her legs shoulder length apart.

Hanging on her leather belt was her 9mm gun, waiting to be taken out from its home. She kept telling herself over and over that it was on her shoulders to get rid of this dangerous criminal. And if she didn't, well, things might not go too well for her, not to mention the danger she would be allowing to live. All in the name of justice.

The gray clouds above her were furious, no doubt. Thunder rolled in occasionally, as the wind picked up speed and whirled viciously through the narrow street. Naomi's leather jacket ruffled through the wind as a drop of water or two fell from the sky. It began to drizzle lightly, but that didn't bother Naomi. The cool touch of the water making contact with her skin actually cooled the heat off from her face.

She leaned her head back, trying to relax herself from the tension and stress built up in her. The streets were dark and empty. Across from her was a deep, obscure alley. It was hard to see inside since all the street posts were not lit. Murky clouds filled the sky as a slight breeze gusted in. Moonlight filtered through the wall of clouds that blocked it, but it was still hard to see a thing. She squinted her eyes even more, but it didn't help.

She stood still for a few moments, waiting for the criminal to slip up and somehow reveal himself with a moment or noise or….

Naomi's eyes widened when she saw a red glow gleaming from the depths of the alley across from her.

What the hell is that, she asked herself with bitter frustration.

But whatever it was, it was directly pointed at her. She looked more closely, trying to make out its being. It looked as if it were two small circles. Red gleaming circles, eyes like the devil. In the center of the circles were smaller darker circles, as if they were pupils.

A frown met Naomi's face. Was this something dangerous? Could it be _him_? Naomi had to find out. Standing against a wall was doing no good. Carefully and slowly, she reached for her 9mm gun. She slid a firm finger on the trigger, ready to shoot if needed.

The only thing separating her and the alley was the cold, asphalt street. Breathing in the cool air, she slowly pried herself from the wall and walked out from the shadow that hid her mysterious figure. Her boots reverberated with every slow step she took. The red glinting circles were steady and watched her, hidden in the end of the alley.

She lowered her gun by her side, trying to hide it from view as much as possible. Her mind was racing. If this was the criminal, she would have to act accordingly. No messing up. No screw ups. She was already in the middle of the street when she stopped.

"_Naomi, do you see him?" _the small earpiece in her right ear perked, making her jolt from the voice. The reception was a little rough, but she could hear every word. She would have talked back, but not when she didn't know where the criminal was.

A thought struck her as she walked on. What if this was a trap? What if this was a way to get the criminal to attack her, trap her in an alley to kill her?

It was too late now, she had to continued on. There was no room for error. None. If this was a trap, then she would have already been seen by now, so it was pointless going back to her save haven. Utterly pointless.

Naomi proceeded carefully and slowly. Her boots splashed in a small puddle of water as she continued crossing the cracked street, making her boots damp. The cold wind cut through her skin, but she ignored the shivering and bitterness she felt. Her face became hotter and hotter with each step she took, getting closer and closer and closer…

Her eyes widened for a second at what she saw. The bright red circles vanished for a split second, then reappeared. What did that mean?

Were they what she thought they were? A pair of eyes? But what kind of eyes would be completely red? Naomi shuddered at the thought, but kept a steady face. Her lips were set into a straight line. The trick was not to show fear, no matter what. That was what she intended to do.

She took one step into the darkness of the alley. As her eyes became accustomed to the dark, she began to notice objects that she couldn't see before. On her right was the Dumpster. A strong stench filled the narrow alley. Clutter and crushed, empty cans were piled against the other side of the moss covered wall.

Right in the center of the back wall, she could see a distinct outline of a figure. The pair of devil eyes shone directly as her, blinking occasionally. He was hunched over on the floor, or holding his knees, it was hard to tell.

"I found him," she whispered almost inaudibly into the small mike that was attached to the collar of her jacket so that the FBI could hear her on the other end.

"_Great. Now, get rid of him,"_ came the voice on the line. The static diminished as he related the message.

Naomi took her time approaching the suspect. She had no idea if he was armed or not. If he was, at least she had a gun to protect herself. Heavy clouds rolled in above her, causing more thunder to deafen her ears as the light drizzle turned to torrents of cunning rain.

"_C'mon, Naomi. You can do it,"_ the voice assured her.

But was violence really the answer? Naomi pondered over this question as she stood just a few feet from the criminal himself. Would it be right to take a life away? But he did take countless lives of others…wasn't that enough to call for severe punishment?

Naomi knelt down, trying to be eye level with the criminal since he was on the ground. She moved a strand of her hair behind her ears as she thought of what she was planning to do.

"I can help you," she said aloud, trying to be heard over the rushing rain and wind that picked up her voice. "I don't want to do this."

"_What the hell are you doing? Shoot the bastard already! He's one of the most dangerous criminals. Get him, damn it!"_

The hand that held the gun was secretly kept from view. She reached her hand out for the man to come out and take it. "Everyone deserves a second chance," Naomi said with confidence, ignoring the voice blabbering in her ear. Her attention was mainly focused on what was in front of her.

She bit her lower lip, trying to hold down her anxiety. It was pointless. He didn't take her hand or move. Those red eyes drilled right through her. She felt a powerful tension developing. This wasn't working, but she refused to pull the trigger, well, just yet.

All her hand was doing was collecting rain water. Water seeped from her hand and splashed to the pavement beneath her. Sighing inwardly, she retracted her hand to her side and stood up.

"Please," she began again, "Just trust me, I want to--AGH!"

Naomi felt a sudden sharp pain growing in her abdomen when she felt a sudden pointy object slash through her body. Her hand quickly held onto her stomach and as she did, she felt something warm and thick meet her hand.

Blood.

Blood oozed endlessly through her leather vest and dripped down her pants and the wound deepened.

"_What happened? Naomi, talk to me,"_ the voice sounded worried and anxious. _"Are you alright?" _

Naomi couldn't talk. It was too painful. She had heard a clash after the object had struck her. The slit made in her flesh told her that it was a knife that had been used, or so it felt like it. And that knife was somewhere on the floor by her feet. He was armed, Naomi scolded at herself. She shouldn't have made herself so vulnerable. It was too dark to see whatever it was though; Naomi felt frustration eating her.

That's it.

No more playing around.

He had to be shot, and it was going to be _now._

Naomi jerked her head up, glaring angrily into the red eyes that stared right back. She lifted her 9mm gun with her hand ready to press the trigger. _He deserves to die, damn it,_ she thought to herself as she pushed all her morals aside.

At that moment, sharp streaks of lightning illuminated the sky, creating light in the atmosphere for mere seconds. The alley that had once been completely dark was illuminated for a brief moment. Naomi gasped at what she had seen.

"He's…," Naomi tried to recover herself from her shock and injury, "He's just a _kid._"

The criminal was no more than a thirteen-year-old. His pale skin had slits and cuts, blood leaked from them, dripping down his face from the edge of his . The rain had diluted it, making the blood runny and watery. His black shirt was soaking wet as his blue jeans were torn in various places. His eyes in the light met Naomi's furious ones. His marble face looked tired and defeated as his thin hands trembled. Water dripped endlessly from the tips of his black hair. He looked washed out and _scared_.

All the energy and anxiety fled from her as quick as it had came. Her legs went numb as her arms lost all feeling. She was about to take the life of a_ kid_. Her lower lip quivered uncontrollably as she tried to stand straight. Her knees wobbled as the pain in her abdomen seemed to vanish. The hand that was covering her bleeding wound dropped to her side.

Drops of the blood collected on her hand trickled down her palm and to her fingertips. A delicate drop clashed to the floor as more red gusted from her injury. Her pains all of sudden didn't matter to her any more.

"_Shoot him damn it! Now! Before he gets away!!" _This time the voice wasn't worried, it was angry and furious. The words were loud and boisterous. He kept shouting at her to pull the trigger, but she stood still, with her eyes in shock.

The boy in front of her quickly stood up, but his eyes were still fastened upon her. The gun in Naomi's hand was still hoisted in midair, but she couldn't drop it. It was as if it were stuck to her hand, not able to come off no matter how hard she tried. It was still aimed at him; the end of the nozzle was ready to go. But, her finger went dead and out cold. She couldn't press it.

He took this moment and gathered his courage, getting ready to make his escape. Naomi watched him scurry from against the vandalized wall and rush past her. He kept looking ahead of him and avoided looking straight at Naomi. A part of his shoulder touched her arm as he past her. She felt the cold rush from his body engulfing hers. Her lingering bleeding hand gently caught his hand as he moved by.

He turned around to see his hand clutched in hers. This caused him to stand still for a moment, taking in the moment. He sensed no danger from her, no threat. Naomi was still facing forward, she couldn't take it upon herself to look at the boy's face.

Blood from Naomi's hand rubbed onto his and he finally pulled away, running into the dark shadows. His running footsteps grew fainter and fainter as he made his escape. She listened intently, still trying to recover from her shock.

As soon as she could hear his presence no more, she pulled the trigger. The sharp gunshot pierced through the night as the bullet hit the empty place where the kid was supposed to be. The bullet barely made a dent in the brick wall as it clashed and rolled over somewhere on the ground.

"_You got him?" _The voice was eager, excited even.

"Y-yeah," Naomi muttered under her breath as she dropped the gun. It collided loudly with the floor as her quivering hand lowered itself by her side.

"_See, I knew you could--"_

Naomi yanked the earpiece from her ear and threw it hard against the brick wall. The piece shattered to bits as walked out the alley, walking on a few of the parts from the broken ear piece as she did so. Her long black hair draped down her face as she glared at the street she paced in the middle of.

The rain had begun to wash away the blood from her hand and clothes, but the pain and shock that she had experience could never be washed away. It resided in her heart forever. The fear she saw on his face never left her mind.

**-End-**

* * *

That was long, sort of. So did you all like it?

Naomi had trouble shooting B. And he got away! Oh no, lol! In the book, Naomi did get her FBI thing suspended because she couldn't shot BB. Mello didn't elaborate on that scene, so I did! I hope it's good. Well, tell me what you think in your review, thanks! I might make a sequel to this, but it depends on the interest that I get from people. It'll be great trust me. I don't know if I will update it here, or as a separate story. But, as I said before, it all depends on the interest of people, that's why I set the story as 'completed' but it's still undecided.

Please review!! I worked really hard on this and I think it's pretty good. Oh, and yeah, at that time, Mello said that Beyond was 13 when Naomi was supposed to shot him.

Hope to hear from you soon,

-NM.

P.S. Sometimes my penname will be LightLawliet or NaomiMisora, so just be aware of that.

P.S.S. If there's a story that you want me to check out, don't hesitate to tell me. I'd love to read it XXD.Oh, and I'd like to know if you like this pairing. Thanks.

P.S.S. Bye!!


End file.
